


Harmony

by Sugared_Marshmallows



Category: Runescape (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugared_Marshmallows/pseuds/Sugared_Marshmallows
Summary: After Guthix had finished shaping Gielinor, he decided to take the next day resting. A visitor arrives and stumbles upon him.
Relationships: Zaros/Guthix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> Guthix depicted here is based on how he looks in the 'Meeting History' quest, while Zaros' appearance is from the 'The Origins of Gielinor' video.
> 
> This is my first ever written story. Apologies for any grammar and punctuation mistakes!

Even though several days have passed, no signs of exhaustion had ever appeared on his face nor any weaknesses from his body.

During all that time, he was still feeling very pleased with how everything had all come together to perfection that he still couldn't contain his joy. This feeling of pure bliss gave him such a high that a smile grew.

He considered that perhaps he would like to stay on Gielinor a little longer. It was far too beautiful for him to leave just yet, especially after what he had lost before and needed to rid himself of the burden that was still lingering onto him. Maybe he truly belonged here. Overwhelmed by euphoria, he finally decided to come to terms with a well-deserved rest.

Assortments of bushes, plants and trees were scattered around this area with plentiful grass and several flowers that complimented the dominating greens. An early afternoon spring day with a soft, glowing sunshine. His sight landed on a willow tree with many branchlets and its leaves drooping downwards making it the perfect choice for a nap under the sun. He sat down and adjusted himself gently to his side against the tree trunk and underneath the shade from the foliage. Fully relaxed, he closed his eyes and quickly drifted off into a slumber.

* * *

A swirl of black and red matter blends together, transforming into a figure enwrapped in crimson robes that appeared distinctly tattered. Beneath the hood, it looked as if there was no trace of any facial features, only what seemed to be a sight of a black void.

One step afoot, red eyes glowed out from the darkness of his face and he analyzed the surroundings he was now in when he finally arrived to this new world. Plenty of greenery. He knew he must see more of what this planet had to offer for him and set focus on his objective.

Still roaming about through the vast scenery of nature, he knew traversing the lands would be a long one but he had all the free time and patience for himself. He had come to a halt when he entered a grove blossomed with more variety of different types of trees and flowers that adorned this specific area.

The hooded figure was moreso intent on figuring out where he could possibly go if there were any pathways or openings around or if this way was a dead end as a pond was set out in front of him. Observing around, he took a few steps further and turned his head to the right. He froze.

* * *

The most beautiful sight he ever saw.

A man in hooded green robes, sunrays creeping through pockets of leaves, revealing his face, laying his body against the trunk of the tree whose leaves dangled over him like curtains. His beard was blended with browns and greens and was of a longer, mid-length, past his chin. He wondered what color the man's eyes were, maybe an earthy shade because of how blended in he was amid the scenery, or even a color distinguishable from those hues. One that would be embedded in his memory had they locked eyes with each other.

He couldn't be a mere human.

The stranger sat down next to him, casting a shadow over him blocking out the rays that shone on the man's face. His back against the tree trunk, still focusing his attention on the mysterious individual.

He was mystified. He himself couldn't understand how he managed to feel so...awestruck? Infatuated? Whatever feelings were stirring in him, were to be reflected on later. At this moment he just wanted to divert himself being with this person. A sense of peace touched him and it felt wonderful.

Minutes passed and even though he wishes he could stare a little longer at the man in green, it is best not to startle him had he awoke.

* * *

Underneath his sleeve; long, slender fingers which appeared pointed, almost grotesque in shape, revealed his hand. Completely black with no amount of texture, resembling an otherworldly being, which he definitely was, considering how he obviously stood out from everything that was set in his current perspective.

Whatever he originally came here for and what his intentions were, were quickly cast aside. As if this encounter with something, someone this beautiful was enough to stimulate a sense of realization.

Sinking his fingers through the fabric, into his own chest, black wisps flowing and dancing about as he slowly pulled out a single stem with leaves, revealing a purple rose, placing it gently in the man's fingers while he still slept, his hands rested slightly over his lap.

He will wait for him. No matter how long time would pass.

And like a puff of smoke, he vanished.

* * *

After long hours of what was meant to be a nap, turned into sleep, finally broke. It was now nighttime as the moon cast out a bright aura of light down towards below, visibly adding color that reasonably coordinated with the dark blue sky.

The robed man opened his eyes and right away, his gaze was directly on something that matched up toward his sight, as if it had been waiting for him. He picked it up and examined it. A purple rose with no thorns. It was like no other flower he had ever seen before and it was undeniably the most beautiful he did see. Had someone came by and gave this to him?

While being taken aback, he nearly forgot how long he had slept for, seeing the scenery around him now set in a color scheme opposite of the bright, vivid tones, yet still looked beautiful anywhere on this world no matter what change it was. Perfection. He decided tomorrow morning would be the day to finally depart his presence on Gielinor.

Still holding the rose in his hand, he wanted to find the one who gave him it. He will wait, no matter how long time would pass.


End file.
